Simplify the following expression. $ (7 + (5 - 9 \times 3)) \times 10 $
Answer: $ = (7 + (5 - 27)) \times 10 $ $ = (7 + (-22)) \times 10 $ $ = (7 - 22) \times 10 $ $ = (-15) \times 10 $ $ = -15 \times 10 $ $ = -150 $